One of the inherent problems with trikes is the fact that it lacks the stability of many typical four wheel vehicles. As a result from being less stable, trikes are more likely to tip over when confronted with sharp turns.
Ideally, the rear wheel of a trike should act, articulate, or camber in a similar fashion as a rear wheel of a motorcycle. With motorcycles, the rear wheel tilt in the same direction in which the lead wheel is turning. Moreover, the rear wheel of the motorcycle tilts in the opposite direction of the force which is acting upon the frame of the motorcycle.
For instance, as a motorcycle makes a right hand turn, the force acting upon the frame of the motorcycle biases the frame of the motorcycle to the left. For this reason, the person operating the motorcycle must lean to the right to counterbalance the leftward-biasing force acting upon the frame of the motorcycle.
As with motorcycles, when a trike is forced to make a right hand turn a similar force acts upon the frame of the trike in a leftward direction. However, unlike a motorcycle, the operator cannot lean a typical trike to counterbalance the force. As a result, the leftward force also biases the rear wheel of the trike in a horizontal direction. As this force acts upon the rear wheel, the resulting traction between the wheel and the surface is compromised. This weakened traction can create a less stable and more inherently dangerous vehicle.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an improved stability system for trikes. The stability system should co-opt various features seen in motorcycles to bring about a more stable system for trikes. Moreover, the stability system should also include a novel geometry to enhance the steering mechanism of the trike.